Rope life
by geminadream
Summary: Birthday present for a friend. Destiel smut that's a little kinky.


Castiel had just drawn the curtain and was admiring the view. There was little cloud in the sky and the sun was bright, it was an excellent September morning. Castiel yawned and stretched. Something popped which made Castiel laugh as he thought about what his boyfriend and he had done the previous night. Last night had been fun.

Toys were creating a mess and rope was slung everywhere. They really needed to invest in a system when doing this. Dean was lying on his belly with his aching cock stuck between him and the bed and a juicy red ball in his mouth. Although the pain in his middle was getting annoying now he wouldn't change a thing. The way his boyfriend's hands would weave, twist, tuck and loop the rope on his body was just a big of a turn on as the outfit he was wearing. Arms bound behind his back Dean was anticipating what way Cas would decide to torture his perky nipples tonight, the previous play time Cas had Dean spread eagle on the bed and spent what felt like hours just sucking, biting and teasing. His orgasm that night was intense.

Rope was wrapped round his leg binding them tight together. They coiled round his bound figure like snakes, Cas then secured his legs together with some intricate knots around Dean's ankles and knees- Dean was in for a wild night tonight. What was in Dean's mind was the fact the Cas hadn't touched Dean's cock yet. His hands had roamed and were roaming all over the rest of his body.

"Roll over Dean"

It was embarrassing and hard to roll over without the use of your limbs but that was okay. Dean liked the embarrassment side to their play time. But don't get him wrong there was a limit, being paraded around their house like a dog wearing a collar, mitts and a tail butt plug was fun and a massive turn on but getting called a derogative names and being told to perform tasks like cleaning a window in nothing but a pair of lacy panties was not.

Dean looked at his body (the best he could in his position) and was amazed at what his boyfriend had managed. It was like art work, Dean thought when Castiel asked to bring rope bondage into their play sessions that it would just be to bind his hands together or to the head board. However what Castiel was doing magnificent. The rope formed an intricate pattern over his legs and Dean couldn't help but admire the rope work and then his lover. Dean loves him even more now, the amount of effort he puts into Dean makes him want to be the best sub for his boyfriend.

Dean was snapped out of thinking by a growing pressure on his left nipple that was steadily getting worse but stopped as he felt the bed shift. He looked down to see the second clamp about to be attached and braced himself. He both loved and hated nipple clamps, mainly due to the fact he loved a little pain (but not too much) during play time but had extremely sensitive nipples so finding a pair of clamps that didn't hurt that much was a long process and many fun nights.

Once both clamps were on Castiel leaned over Dean's bound figure and smirked

_"Oh god" _thought Dean

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean's mouth through the ball gag

"I have a surprise for you tonight Dean, I saw you looking at these online and thought I would surprise you for our anniversary but I just couldn't wait- you are so beautiful when you're like this and I want to reward you precious"

Dean blushed and was struggling to see what Castiel was getting from his underwear drawer. His neck was hurting too much so he had to lie back down. He cock was still hard and untouched and things only got worse when Castiel bent over and he saw the protruding plug he had in shining for the whole world to see. Thankfully when Castiel returned with the surprise he grabbed the base of his throbbing member and spoke

"Don't you dare honey, don't want to spoil the rest for yourself"

_"The rest?"_

Cas straddled Dean's legs and made himself comfortable. Dean heard the rustling of packaging and the sound on a switch being turned on and the last sound made something in his head click. _Humming._ Dean was shocked, his boyfriend had went and bought the two of them a personal massager to use. Dean got distracted thinking about the different things they could do with it and when. He was so deep in thought he missed what Castiel was saying and only heard

"Five times Dean, you will come five times before I do anything else…"

_Oh crap._

Before Dean was able to think about what was happening, the torture had already began and he was well on his way to a long tedious night.

**But he wouldn't change it for the world.**


End file.
